


My heart was flawed, I knew my weakness.

by hazeleyedsinner



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazeleyedsinner/pseuds/hazeleyedsinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For months Lydia and Derek had been playing a little game, stolen glances here and there, brushes of skin on skin contact when nobody was looking and all the while building the tension between them. Until one day just before the full moon the alpha decided he'd had enough of the game, he wanted to claim his prize. So he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart was flawed, I knew my weakness.

Lydia stood outside the abandoned train station fingers curled around the handle of the door, she knew she shouldn't be here but when she wasn't near him she felt that pull in her heart that drew her closer. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stay away. A gust of wind whipped past her as she pulled the door open, the air flowed through the strawberry blonde curls that framed her face while her heels clicked against the stairs. Several times as she made her descent towards the subway cars she considered turning back, this had to have been a bad idea but well sometimes bad things could turn into very good things. 

Her scent filled the air around him causing a low growl to rumble in his chest, he knew her scent anywhere the hint of jasmine from her shampoo, the aroma of her favorite perfume. It all hit him like a ton of bricks, she shouldn't be here not on the night before the moon. Derek wasn't sure what brought the girl here and for a split second he considered bolting mostly because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself that was until she came into view. Auburn curls framed her face, plush pink lips called to him as well as the bare ivory skin of her thighs. Another growl rumbled in his chest but he suppressed it, eyes flashed crimson then changed back the instant she invaded his personal space. "You shouldn't be here."

Pursing her lips at his statement the girl almost instinctively rolled her eyes, he was stating the obvious and she knew it. Of course she shouldn't be here but she was and for the moment she wouldn't allow herself to think. Don't think, just do. She repeated again and again in her head as she walked over to him. Jade spheres scanned over his impressive build; from the stubble on his jaw to the way his thin t-shirt clung to every muscle of his broad chest and even down to the line of his jeans. Maybe she let her eyes linger in a few places but she prayed that she wasn't being obvious about it. "Too bad, I'm here." Lydia took a brave step towards him letting a single fingertip trail down his chest resting near his navel before she dragged it back up. "Are you saying you want me to leave Derek?"

The simplest touch of her finger against his chest caused the beast in him to stir, while Lydia was human her brazen attitude rivaled that of an alpha. In fact she would have made a perfect one had she not been immune, perhaps that was what drew him to her. His hand moved to her wrist clutching it the movement caused her to stumble just a bit and collapse against him. His free hand slung around her waist to steady her so that she didn't fall and the growl that he'd been holding back finally parted his lips. There was a new smell invading her intoxicating scent, he could smell her arousal and his own began to stir. 

"I never said that, it's just--the moon." His gaze flitted down to meet hers, with her being in this close of proximity to him it was becoming harder and harder to quell his urges for her. "What about it? You want me, I want you. Simple. I don't see why you have to make such a big deal about it." As she spoke his grip loosened from around her wrist freeing her hand and she used that opportunity to slide her hands up his chest then let them skim down his back slowly. She stood on her tiptoes leaving a path of tender kisses that went from his jawline to the nape of his neck before she paused to nip at the patch of skin just below his ear. "You can stop me at anytime." The words were spoken softly against the shell of his ear and the sensation of her warm breath fanning over it sent a rush of want coursing through the alpha. He couldn't hold back anymore, Lydia was his weakness and he wanted nothing more than to have her. To mark her, hear every pleasurable sound that would escape her plump lips because of him, to feel her body unravel beneath him. Yes, he wanted all of that and he was going to take it. 

"I don't want you to." He growled as strong hands cupped the backs of her bare thighs lifting her off the floor. She gasped at the unexpected action but immediately wrapped her legs around his waist rolling her hips teasingly pressing her heat against him. One hand splayed across her lower back while the fingers of the other tangled in her tresses fisting them, his lips brushed against hers in a chaste kiss that quickly deepened. Lips parted and tongues twisted around one another while Derek walked her back to one of the train cars and lowered her onto a mattress that laid on the floor. He quickly descended on her kissing and nipping at her neck, grazing his fangs over the smooth skin while she nails scraped across his cloth covered back. 

Her hips arched up against him needing some kind of friction to satisfy the need slowly building inside her. Her fingers threaded in his dark hair while his mouth made a path down her body growling again at the fabric separating his mouth from her skin. "Take it off." He muttered against her skin as he raised up pulling his t-shirt from his body tossing it aside. She followed suite shrugging out of her jacket then lifted up just enough from the mattress to lift her dress over her head before tossing them items to join his in a pile on the floor. Hazel eyes scanned over her nearly naked form while his hands ghosted over every curve touching every inch of bare skin before his head dipped down to drag his tongue over the swell of her breasts. Hearing her heart skip and breath hitch caused a smirk to turn his lips before his teeth scraped over the lace fabric of her bra. 

Another hitch in her breath as she uttered his name under it, he was teasing her and as much as she hated it she didn't want it to stop. She tugged his hair directing his head to where she wanted it, that only caused another growl to vibrate against her skin. He looked up at her eyes glowing red and all she could do was smile. Things were about to get very interesting. Claws extended sliding between the valley of her breasts to cut away her bra, the tattered remains falling to the side as his mouth moved to one mound of flesh. His tongue swirled over her before it disappeared between his lips as his hand moved over her thigh pulling her against him. She rolled her hips again feeling his hard length pressing against her, the knowledge of the effect she had on him lit up every nerve in her body. 

His mouth moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment as the last while his hand slid between her thighs to press his palm against her core. Another moan parted her lips, she bucked against his hand feeling the material of her panties brush against her clit. "You're teasing." She remarked as she caressed the skin of his arms pulling him up for a kiss. Crushing her lips against his she sucked his bottom lip then released it while her hands fumbled to open his jeans, she needed to touch every part of him and she would. "Not teasing, taking my time." He responded nipping at her neck yet again. She huffed in frustration sliding his zipper down then pushed his jeans over his hips before she used all the strength she had to push him against the mattress. 

It was a useless effort on her part he knew he was stronger then her but for the moment he let her have what she wanted. Placing her legs on either side of him Lydia straddled his waist then leaned down to lavish his chest with hot open mouthed kisses and soft bites. Scraping blunt teeth over his skin she looked up at him through her lashed as she moved further down his body. "Take them off." She demanded nodding to his pants, chuckling Derek obliged her request lifting his hips sliding his jeans off "someone's eager." Narrowing her eyes at him she scoffed while muttering "shut up" under her breath. Her hands moved up his thighs then her fingertips brushed against his length and she smirked at him standing up. "We'll see who's the eager one." 

Hooking her fingers into the waistband of her panties she turned her back towards him purposely bending over in front of him as she lowered them past her hips then down her thighs before finally stepping out of them. Derek watched her closely, she was definitely teasing him and the wolf within was coming to the surface despite his best efforts to keep him locked away. The moon was only a day away and he was worried that he'd lose control and hurt Lydia but currently his needs were trumping any logic. Raising up quickly he wrapped one arm around her waist bending her over one of the seats in the train car, his lips and teeth made a path down her spine then his tongue licked back up. Fangs sunk just barely into the skin of her shoulder, the plus side of her being immune was he didn't really need to worry the wolf in him wanted to mark her and he couldn't resist the taste of her sweet blood on his lips. 

"Derek." She moaned pressing back against him while her head dipped forward, she felt a slight pain from the bite but the pleasure it brought her overrode that very quickly. Claws raked down her back leaving red marks in their wake as Derek leaned forward nuzzling against her neck inhaling deeply. "I don't--I don't want to hurt you." She angled her head just enough to capture his lips in a heated kiss. "You won't." She whispered against his lips before turning to face him, her hands skimmed down his chest then wrapped around his waist pulling his body flush against hers. "I trust you." She said while peppering his chest with kisses once more. That was all he needed to hear, she trusted him and she was probably one of the very few people that actually did. Lifting her up the alpha carried her over to the closed doors of the car pressing her back against it then captured her lips in a fiery kiss that sent shivers rolling through her. 

His hand slipped between them, fingers parting her folds to find her sensitive bud rubbing slow teasing circles around it. A whine passed from her into the kiss as her hips jerked against his, his fingers then moved down to tease against her entrance. One slipped inside her tight heat Derek growled at the feeling and he couldn't wait to feel that same tightness surrounding him. Taking both her wrists in his hand he pinned them over her head while his free hand wrapped around his length stroking it a few times before lining himself up with her entrance slowly pushing inside her. "Fuck." Lydia moaned bringing her hips against his stilling them for a moment, his thrusts started out slow he wanted to enjoy the feeling of her warm and wet center the way her walls pulsed around him with each thrust of his hips. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, Lydia definitely was his weakness. 

The warmth of his body pressed flush against hers wasn't something she expected. Even while her hands roamed over every muscle and inch of skin within her grasp it wasn't enough, Lydia wanted more. Her nails clawed his back while her hips moved rhythmically against his matching the speed of his thrusts. Before she could even blink Derek had her bent over one of the seats, claws scraping lightly down her back while his other hand smoothed over the curve of her ass. Glancing over her shoulder at him the redheads teeth worried over her lower lip then sunk into the flesh biting back a loud moan when he thrust deeply into her core. The power behind it sent her reeling as her hands curled over the back of the seat fingertips digging into the plastic. She pushed back against him eagerly meeting each of his thrusts while her chest heaved with ragged breaths. 

They continued like this for what seemed like hours until Derek was hoisting her up yet again, he flipped her around to face him kissing a path up her neck and over her jaw until his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. For the second time that day he was lowering her down onto the mattress picking the lower half of her body up so that he could place her legs over his shoulders. The alpha leaned over her lips moving over her breasts to the base of her throat as he plunged back into her wetness. She felt his fangs drag over her skin nipping it carefully before leaving his mark there. Lydia was getting closer and closer to the edge of bliss and she was sure that he knew that. The position of her hips allowed him to get deeper that he had before and the speed of his thrusts caused her whole body to tremble with pleasure. 

"Derek--I--fuck." At this point she could barely form a complete sentence let alone voice the pleasure she was feeling. Between her whimpers and moans she hoped he got the idea and he did. Derek growled against the nape of her neck willing her to let go because he knew he'd follow behind her. One small hand braced against his chest while the other reached for his hip and she did just that, rolling her hips against his the girl felt her walls pulsing around his length moaning loudly when he hit that sweet spot inside her that sent a ripple of pleasure through her body. Digging her fingertips into his arm Lydia let a loud moan part her lips as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her as her body trembled and shuddered beneath him. 

A loud roar rumbled from his chest as the scent of her release spurred him on, his thrusts became more urgent causing her body to slide up the mattress. "Fuck, Lydia!" He groaned with one deep thrust his own release flowing to mingle with hers. They both continued to move against one another until their blissful highs had subsided leaving them both panting in attempts to catch their breath. Slowing her hips before finally stilling them her legs quivering with aftershocks as she brought them down off his shoulders to rest on either side of him. Derek leaned down kissing her deeply before smirking against her lips. "You would have made a good alpha. A damn good one." 

Her lips curved into a grin at his compliment while her hand brushed against his jaw. "I know, I might not be a wolf but I'm still just as powerful as you are. In my own way at least." She leaned up pressing her lips to his again then fell back against the mattress taking a few breaths. Derek chuckled at her comment easing out of her before he collapsed down beside her. "I don't know about that, but I do know that you're my weakness Lydia. That's not a good thing." Pursing her lips she let his words sink in for a moment and as much as she wanted to comment on them she decided for not it was probably best to let it go. They'd play this game again and next time she'd be sure to win.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ficlet I've ever written that I'm actually publishing. Granted it's pretty much entirely made up of smut but I'm still sort of proud of it. I might continue and make it a chapter fic if I can actually force myself to write actual plot. Comments are encouraged but not required.


End file.
